Mission: Sweet Vengeance
by Punk Pikachu
Summary: Someone is out to get Haruhi. When the gang discovers her that night, what will become of the precious flower of the Host Club? Contains rape, language and graphic scenes. Update: Currently on hiatus.
1. Mission Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way.

Author's Notes: I was thinking about how I could make a twisted Ouran fanfic and had issues finding a villian but soon, it came to me! If you haven't seen the entire series, this might be confusing.

Warning: Graphic and disturbing scenes. Read and your own risk and PLEASE REVIEW!

"I've called you gentlemen here for a special reason. This is not a mission that can be interrupted with feelings of regret or pity. You will follow orders or you will be terminated. Is this understood, gentlemen!?" The female voice speaking cried out to her followers.

"Yes ma'm!" They replied.

"Good. Your target is Haruhi Fujioka. You've been given your instructions. You are to leave her alive and you will bring the evidence back to me on tape. Failure is not an option."

------

Back at Ouran High School

"God, what a mess." Haruhi looked over the Third Music Room at the chaos from their last event, confetti and sweets littering the floor.

"Haru-chan, come with, we're going out tonight for sushi!" Honey pulled at her arm excitedly.

"No thank you Honey. I'm going to help pick up a bit here, then head home."

"You should leave that work to the janitors; it's their job." Kyouya replied, scribbling notes in his notebook. "But if you want to..."

"Aww, you're no fun, Haru-chan!" The tiny boy whined, then crawled back onto his companion's shoulders.

After the group gave up their pleading for her to go along, Haruhi was finally left alone in the room, sweeping up the mess.

"How they can just leave this as is, I do not know..." She sighed to herself. The sky was fading from the bright orange of sunset into the night outside the huge windows. It felt good to have a quiet moment though.

Outside of the doors, however, the night was about to become anything but quiet as three pairs of menacing eyes watched her.

"Wait until she's about to leave..." One whispered to the others.

----

With the room finally cleaned, Haruhi wiped a bit of sweat off her brow, feeling accomplished. Night had descended and she wondered what time it was.

Picking up her bag, she pushed open the doors and began to walk the halls of the empty school.

Every few seconds, she could swear that there was someone behind her. Footsteps echoed behind her.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She asked the darkness, who replied with hard footsteps, making the girl's heart race. As she turned to begin running, two sets of hands gripped her, pulling her into the room behind her.

"Target acquired. Begin Mission: Sweet Vengeance." One whispered as Haruhi screamed into the empty school.

-----

The familiar sound of Kyouya's cell phone rang in the limo as the boys chatted, coming back from the sushi restaurant.

"Moshi moshi. Ah, Ranka-san. How are you?" He answered coolly.

"Hi Ranka!" The boys yelled into the phone, Kyouka pushing them away. His face changed as he listened.

"No, she's not with us. She should have gotten home by now." The air in the car suddenly began thick and tense as they tried to listen in. Tamaki noticed Kyouya's free hand had begun to dig into the leather seat.

"Yes, of course." He flipped his phone off and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Gentlemen, we have a situation on our hands. Haruhi has not returned home. Ranka-san has tried her cell phone, but there is no answer."

Each of the boys shuddered as visions of what could have happened to her ran through their minds. Kyouya's cell vibrated, making them all jump. He flipped it back open and stared at the screen, his breath caught in his throat.

"Kyouya, what is it?" The twins inquired, leaning forward.

"Driver, the high school. Now."

--------

"She has to be here somewhere. Split up!" Tamaki shouted as the boys ran frantically around the school, each one of them both hoping and dreading to find her.

"Haruhi, where are you?" The twins begged as they searched the rooms.

After about half an hour, they group met back up in front of the Third Music Room.

"We can't find her." The twins panted.

"Neither can we." Tamaki sighed, laying his head against the door.

Mori soon came, as did Kyouya.

"No luck."

"Wait a moment, where's..."

Kyouya's cell phone rang once more, this time it was Honey on the line.

"Honey, where are you?" He asked.

"I...found her..." They heard over the speaker.

"Really?" Tamaki grinned and pulled the phone close. "Where is she? Is she all right? What's going on?" He begged franctically.

There were short sobs on the other line. "Room 2-B. Oh God...please get here..." Honey's voice made their hearts drop.

-----

They found the room and Honey curled up outside the door, sobbing.

"Honey...is she...?" Tamaki asked the smaller boy, who ran into Mori's arms and bawled.

The door to the room seemed like they would unleash a nightmare onto the world. It was Tamaki who finally gathered the courage to open the door.

Desks were scattered and in the middle of a clearing was a dark figure, laying motionless. No one dared to even breathe as Tamaki shakily flipped on the light.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki managed to breathe finally as he looked down upon her body. 'No...not this, anything but this...' He begged in his mind that this was a nightmare.

She was alive, but it seemed barely. Her uniform had been torn to pieces and her nude figure, one Tamaki had wanted to see, the beautiful girl had been bruised, cut and broken. Her chest barely rose and fell as his eyes looked down along her abdomen. The word "WHORE" had been cut into her skin and left her in a puddle of slow flowing blood. Between those soft thighs, both blood and semen were flowing from her feminine parts and bottom. Her arm had been broken and shoulder dislocated.

Tears began to flow down his cheeks as he looked into the eyes of the girl, those eyes that were always big and bright, that smiled when she did. They were empty and void.

"She's been raped." He whispered.

The boys simply stood in shock as Honey's soft sobs were the only sound made.


	2. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own writings.

Author's Notes: Argh, I hate having to indicate scene changes. It's irritating. Oh well. As long as my stuff gets posted. So, whatcha thinking so far? Hoping to twist this story a few different ways.

----

It was Mori who broke the fear within the group by setting Honey down and pulling a sheet off of a table nearby, leaning down with Tamaki.

"Help me get her on it." He ordered the King, who was trembling violently, but through teary eyes, nodded. Tamaki felt incredibly guilty touching her at all as he and Mori gently lifted her onto the sheet. Soon she was wrapped in it, seeing blood soaking through the white linen. Kyouya was on his cell phone, calling an ambulance to the school.

"This is twisted...Who would do this to our Haruhi?" Hikaru asked his twin, fisted balled up in anger.

"Brother...the fairytale was never to last forever. The magic mirror has been shattered..." Kaoru replied softly, as calm as Kyouya.

----

At the hospital, the nurses were absolutely enthralled with the group of handsome men who waited in the lobby. Honey had cried himself to sleep in Mori's arms and the twins paced incessantly.

"Tamaki. Come with me." Kyouya pulled their King aside, outside the building. From his pocket, he pulled out two cigarettes.

"When did you start smoking, Kyou-kun?"

"I quit two months ago, but tonight's a damn good reason to start again." Once his was lit, he offered the other to Tamaki, who took it reluctantly. As the blond boy took in a deep and frustrated drag, the acrid smoke filling his lungs felt good, coughing a bit.

"Dear God...How could this happen? I'm supposed to be her father, I'm supposed to protect her...Kyouya, who would do this to my sweet daughter!?" Tamaki's eyes filled with tears as he pulled at his blond hair.

"I may have a clue to that." This caused him to look up at Kyouya with pleading eyes. From his other pocket, he produced a small tape. "I found this near the door where Haruhi was."

"Do you think it's relevent to tonight?"

"Tamaki, if this gave us the chance to find out who did this to Haruhi, I think it's pretty relevant."

The purple aura around Kyouya was like flames of hell. Tamaki rarely saw him this angry.

Suddenly, Kaoru poked his head out of the entrance. "Get in here, the doctor's just seen her and wants to talk to us."

Tamaki and Kyouya exchanged looks, then ground the cigs into the sidewalk as they went back in, near afraid to hear what they would say.

----

"You're the boys who brought her in?" The doctor asked, then nodded to Kyouya. "Ah Mr. Ootoro, pleasure. I'm sorry we have to see you on such bad circumstance."

"Yes, this is something rather unfortunate."

"Well, let me give you an overall. We've popped her shoulder back into place, easy fix. Her arm is fractured in three places, which has been splinted. Definite signs of violent rape, both vaginally and anally." The words made them cring and their stomachs turn. "We've given her the morning after pill to prevent pregnancy. The scars along her abdomen were quite deep and won't fully vanish for possibly years. Minor bruising and cuts to the face and legs, disinfected and bandaged. However..."

The word lingered and the boys prepared themselves for the worst.

"In rape cases, it's not the physical scars that last neccessarily, but the emotional ones. Miss Fujioka has emerged herself in a trance and has not come out of it. It's used a great deal by rape and abuse victims to block out all aspects of life around them. We cannot say that once she wakes up from her trance, whether she will be the same person or be able to function in the normal world. I have known many a girl to commit suicide following her rape."

Suicide.

It cut into them like knives. Mori held his sleeping companion tighter to his chest, the twins gripped one another's hands for dear life and Tamaki tried to keep himself upright, but crumpled on the couch nearby, head in his hands.

Kyouya nodded to the doctor. "I thank you for your care of our friend."

"We'll keep her here for observation until she awakens from her trance. She'll be safe here." With a bow, the doctor had gone back to work.

'Keep her safe...that was supposed to be my job...I've failed her...' Tamaki's thoughts echoed in his mind as he ran for the sink, retching violently as tears poured from violet eyes.


	3. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I know I don't own anything except my story.

Author's Notes: I didn't think I would get this much done, but so I have. Go figure. Sorry this chapter is so short! Please review!

---

The morning had finally come and Tamaki awoke to a light far too bright. He tried to sit up, but the nausea and his weak body wouldn't allow it. His heart felt like it was barely working and his head was just a mass of pain and clouds.

"Haruhi..." He whispered, his throat dry and sore. Tears slid from his eyes once more. It felt like the only thing he could do at the moment. Everything hurt, body and soul.

---

Honey had not let go of Mori since the incident and they both laid upon his soft bed, surrounded by stuffed animals.

The smaller boy's eyes were red from crying most of the night. But the roles were switched as this morning, it was Honey who cradled Mori's head against his chest. The taller, who never showed any real emotion, sobbed silently into his companion' chest. As hard as he was, this was too much.

---

"Was...it real, Kaoru? Last night? Please tell me it was just a nightmare..." Hikaru begged his brother, gripping the sheets, close to earing them apart.

"I'm sorry...last night was as real as the morning light now..." Kaoru replied.

The two gripped one another, listening only to the clock ticking.

---

Kyouya had not slept the entire night. Currently, he sat in the corner of his bedroom, shattered remains of paintings, glass figures and other items scattered through the room. His eyes would not shed tears, but the cuts on his hands shed blood along the white carpet. He was slowly wrapping up his hands before the thought came about him.

"Shit. I still have school."

He sighed as heis tired eyes looked upon the mess that was his room, then walked out. Life, sadly did not stop, even if you wanted it to.


	4. Visiting Hours

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or anything besides my own writings.

Author's Notes: I have a feeling this fic is going to get pretty damn long.

----

It was a sight that any of the members of the Host Club showed up to school. Each one was red eyed and lost a bit of their glimmer. The girls seemed wary of them. It was also a bit difficult to keep compose.

"Fujioka, Haruhi?" The teacher called out in class and scanned the room. "Is she not here?"

It was all the twins could do to stay seated, digging their nails into the desks to near breaking point.

Once three o' clock came around, they gathered in the Third Music Room with a sign saying, "Do Not Disturb."

Kyouya had actually just left Tamaki to sleep in the room most of the day. There was no way their King would be functional today. He could barely move when Kyouya had gone to pick him up.

No one wanted to talk. The silence was deafening.

"You called Ranka-san about this, Kyouya?" Hikaru asked.

"The hospital did as soon as we took her in. I haven't heard anything yet."

More silence.

"Can we go see her?" Honey asked.

Their faces perked up. Why had no one else thought of this?

"Can we, Kyouya?" The twins asked in unison, their eyes sparkling like Honey's.

"I see no reason why we can't. Are you prepared to see her like that though?"

"After last night, I think we can take this." Tamaki replied, sitting up slowly. "Oh fuck, my head..." He held back a bit of nausea that tried to come back up. He barely remembered how he got here besides Kyouya dragging his ass to the room.

----

A few unexpected faces were waiting in the hospital lobby when the boys arrived. In a line sat Ranka-san, Renge and Kasanoda, the last whose legs were quivering like jello.

"When did you guys get here?" The twins inquired of the group. The look on Ranka's face was almost empty, even though he tried to smile.

"Since last night. I think I got here about 2 this morning. The staff was kind enough to let me sleep here. I couldn't stand to be at home..." He looked close to tears.

"Kasanoda and I arrived a little while ago. As Host Club manager, I find out everything and he insisted on coming with me." Renge seemed more stable, but her hands pulled at the material of her dress. Kasanoda was unable to say anything, just shake and ball his hands into fists.

No words could really describe the mood of the group, but after a bit, Ranka stood and pulled Tamaki aside.

"Tamaki-kun...please don't blame yourself for this."

He pulled back a little. "How did you...?"

"Don't be stupid, your eyes tell all...This was not your fault." Ranka's eyes seemed so distant. Like a walking corpse. He felt the sickness rising in his stomach again when Ranka leaned his head on the younger man's shoulder, holding onto him for support. If his pain was sickening, he couldn't imagine the pain that her real father felt.

----

The nurse came in and viewed the bigger group.

"Visitors?" She asked. "Ok, two at a time. You two." She pointed at Tamaki and Ranka, who followed her into the room.

"No loud talking and no messing with the equipment, please." She seemed like a robot.

The room Haruhi had been placed in was a single. As the curtain slid back, it was nearly as painful seeing her now as it had been that night. Tubes and wires stuck out of her arms, an oxygen mask over her face, now covered in bandages. Her black eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping. The image of her that night flashed in Tamaki's mind and he was thankful Ranka didn't have to see his daughter like that.

"Five minutes." The nurse said, then left to attend to someone else. Ranka pulled up a chair next to her, staring at his daughter's scarred face. When he touched her hair, the tears finally flowed from his eyes.

"Haruhi...my beautiful girl...my baby girl..." Agony in his face showed through, his free hand gripping the side of the bed. "I'm sorry honey...I'm sorry I failed you..." Ranka whispered, sobbing into the bedsheets. "Kotoko, forgive me...I couldn't protect our baby girl..."

Tamaki came to his side and held him, staring at her face. Even through all the medical equipment, she was still beautiful.

Once Ranka had regained a bit of control, Tamaki returned to the other side and gently touched her hand. To his shock, he felt her slightly squeeze back.

"Haruhi..." He gasped lightly, looking once more at the face of the girl. He swore that he could hear her laughing in his head and it brought a soft and very relieved smile across his face.


	5. The Tape

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, just my ideas.

Author's Notes: I'm glad to get a little bit of positive feedback. I wasn't sure how this would turn out when I was thinking up the idea, but as my usual stories go, it's piece by piece. So, please, reviews make me super happy! -

Warning: This chapter will be particulary graphic.

----

"You fucking fools! How the hell could you lose the tape?!" She screamed at the men kneeling in front of her desk as they trembled in fear. "You morons! They have the evidence!"

"We're sorry ma'm!"

Suddenly a thought came across her mind and she grinned evilly. "This might actually work out. If those Ouran Host Club boys want to see what happened to her, then so be it. I just regret that I was unable to watch it."

"Does that mean we're off the hook?" The men asked her hopefully.

Within the next few minutes, her office was coated in their blood on the carpet. "I warned you...damn fools..."

----

Tamaki helped a weak Ranka out of the room and back into the lobby. Honey jumped from Mori's lap in front of him.

"How is she, how is she!?" He asked worriedly, bouncing on the toes of his shoes.

As he set Ranka back in a chair, he smiled a little. "She's still Haruhi..."

----

Once they had all seen her for a short time, Kyouya drove Ranka home and ordered the members to meet at his house that night. Tamaki's stomach turned as he knew he wanted to discuss the tape they had found. It scared the hell out of him to think they would see her rape from the culprit's perspective.

Once the group had gathered, the night turned incredibly cold and Kyouya's house seemed eerie. Honey clung tighter to Mori as he shivered. Kyouya himself looked creepier than Nekosawa on his usual days.

"Gentlemen, this-" He pulled out the tiny tape. "-was discovered at the scene of the crime last night. Whether it has any relevence to the events that have taken place is what we shall find out tonight. Honey-chan, I must ask if you will sit through this. I cannot say what is on the tape."

The small boy nodded. "Anything for Haru-chan."

"Very well." With that, he inserted the small cartridge into his computer and programmed the tape to the television. The Host Club held their breath as it began.

----

Perspective change: Cameraman

They were waiting by the door. As soon as she had left the room, he ran to the room that they planned to take her in. One followed while the other stayed behind to chase her into the room. Of course, they all had covered their faces.

Closer, closer...almost there...NOW!

The men pulled her into the room, neglecting to cover her mouth as she screamed and the third ran in. The cameraman moved back to get her in a better shot as she struggled against her captors.

"Damnit, let me go! Bastards!" She spat. One had her arms behind her back, the other eyeing Haruhi's body lecherously. When she spit at his face, he brought his hand across hers hard.

"Shut up, stupid little whore!" He yelled, pulling out a blade and cutting through the uniform as she whimpered, trying to get out of her hold, making the knife cut her in a few places. Soon, her uniform had been cut to ribbons along with her undergarments.

"Aww, what a pretty little thing. Bet she tastes as good as she looked." He leaned forward and licked her neck.

Immediately, he doubled over as Haruhi's knee hit hard between his legs.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She screamed in anger.

"Hold her down, man! You're so lucky she said to keep you alive..." He growled as he stood back up, wincing.

The man behind her threw Haruhi to the ground as a sickening crunch sounded, her arm hitting the table at an awkward angle. She tried to keep back tears of pain as one held her by the shoulders to the floor and the other parted her thighs.

"No, no please...!" She begged, but simply felt his hand across the other side of her face. She could see him unzipping his pants and tried to pull away, pain richoceting through her shoulder as the other pushed her back down.

The pain as he slid inside her was like nothing she had ever felt. She could feel him deeper and deeper inside her. It was as though someone had slid a red hot iron inside of her. She screamed out, begging him to stop, eyes overflowing with tears. Still he kept on, laughing at her.

"Hey, let's mark her for what she is." The one holding her down said. The other nodded and took his knife out once more, holding her still as he carved the word "WHORE" into her stomach.

Haruhi's mind finally broke and all color drained from her face as her eyes became dull.

"Looks like she's finally cooperating. Come on, you take the other side." He told the one holding her down as they picked her up and doublepenetrated her. Her eyes were a constant stream of tears as the two men violated her body.

"Oh god, she must be a virgin both places." One moaned as they took her. Within minutes, both had come inside of her and laid her upon the floor.

"Hah, now the word on her stomach fits like a glove." They laughed, kicking her still body.

The cameraman laughed as he moved back, then he seemed to trip and the tape cut out to static. The last image on the screen was Haruhi's broken body.

----

All was silent as Kyouya closed down the computer and turned to face his friends. Mori stared speechless at the television as Honey trembled in his arms. Hikaru's face was buried in Kaoru's chest, gasping for breath as his twin held him. Tamaki's fists were balled so tightly, his knuckles had gone white.

It was Kyouya who broke the silence as he walked to a mirror in the room and brought his fist through it. Once it shattered, all hell broke loose as he tossed anything he could get his hands on against the wall, praying for it to break. Tamaki jumped from the couch and tried to hold him back.

"Kyouya! Kyouya, stop it!" He begged. "Please, Kyouya!"

When Kyouya finally looked at his friend, this was the first time Tamaki had ever seen tears in his eyes. He never imagined he'd see the day, but the rage inside Kyouya was incredibly frightening.

"Tamaki...for something like this...there is no fucking forgiveness!"


	6. Slow Crumble

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Author's Notes: Hoping the last chapter wasn't too much or too little. I didn't wanna be super crude with it.

----

Tamaki struggled to hold his friend back from destroying his apartment and it seemed no one could move. Hikaru shook violently as he tried to keep from being the next to crack.

SMACK!

It was Honey's hand that came upon Kyouya's cheek, knocking the dark-haired boy back into reality. The sound made them turn their heads to the tiny boy whose face was shadowed in sorrow and anger.

"Stop it. This is not going to help Haru-chan at all." The voice he spoke in was quite strange. It only showed up when Honey was very angry or upset. Kyouya stared down at him as his body became slack and Tamaki finally let go.

"It hurts, I know, but destroying yourself is not going to make this situation better! Do you think Haruhi would want this?!" He yelled at him, making Kyouya step back and fall into his computer chair. The rage in his eyes finally drained and his usual demeanor returned.

"During the tape, one of them said something about someone, a girl, wanting to keep Haruhi alive. They're working for this person, I would guess. What girl would want to hurt Haruhi and why?" Honey asked as he took his place back on Mori's lap.

None of them seemed to be able to answer as they tried to think of anyone who would have any sort of ill will to Haruhi. After a while, it seemed hopeless and all of them looked weary.

Kyouya sighed. "We'll continue this more later. It'll give us some time to rest after all this shit..." His face was ghosty white. The rest nodded as they got up and called their drivers to head home.

----

A week had passed and every afternoon during then, the boys had gone to visit Haruhi. She was always sleeping; it was as though if she woke up, her reality would come. As they saw her, Ranka was there as well. Each time, his face seemed to look weaker and weaker and the smell of alcohol became apparent. His eyes told them he probably had not slept since in incident and if he had, very little. They had begun to worry about him.

Their ideas had progressed no further either, which left them feeling incredibly down. It was during the twins' turn on a visit where things took a turn for the worse.

----

Hikaru and Kaoru were on either side of her bed, gently stroking her hands.

"Kaoru...what if she never wakes up?" Hikaru pondered, staring down at her hand.

"She will, don't worry."

"Easy for you to say." He growled at his twin.

It was Kaoru who noticed the drops of sweat that were dripping down her arm and neck, then looked up at her face.

"Hikaru. Something's wrong, get a doctor." He ordered, panicked.

"Wait, what's going on?" He looked up at her as well.

Haruhi's face had become very flushed as sweat poured down her body, her breathing deeper and quicker. The heart rate moniters began to beep faster as Hikaru tore himself from her and ran for a doctor. Kaoru's heart felt like it would explode as he tried to place what was wrong.

'Kaoru...help me..." He swore he could hear her saying it to him as the doctors pushed him aside and took to her bedside. It nearly tore his heart in two.

----

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the doctor came out from her room and adressed the boys.

"The wound on her stomach had become infected extremely quickly, causing high fever. We've cooled the fever a bit and she seems stable. We're giving her antibiotics for the infection and she should be all right."

The group nodded, but Ranka seemed to wither more and more in the hospital chair.

"Ranka-san, shall we escort you home?" Kyouya offered.

"No thank you boys...I'll be all right on my own..." His voice was strained and sounded like sandpaper.

The aura exuding from him made the boys not want to leave his side for fear of what could happen. They prayed that they would not be blessed with another phone call during the night.


	7. Dreams

Disclaimer: You all know the drill, I don't own this series, blah, blah, blah.

Author's Notes: I've been having these bursts of creativity lately and I like working in small chunks. Hope you enjoy it so far!

----

_She stood in front of him, in a dress that was pearl white. He could see the rips and bloodstains along it. The vague spelling of WHORE stained the front of it. Around him, all was black except for the tiny portal of white light she stood in. When her eyes turned to his, they were as lifeless as a cadaver, blood dripping from them like tears down her cheeks. In her hand, a gun she slowly rose to her head._

_"Wait, please! Haruhi!" He ran to her, feeling his legs like weights as creatures below slid their hands from the darkness and tried to pull him down. As he fell to his knees, sinking in the darkness, he pulled as hard as he could to escape the demons' grip._

_"Failure..." They whispered, their voices echoing incessantly. "Failure..."_

_He pulled with all his might, gripping at emptiness as he was instantly transported to a foot in front of her, still being dragged into the darkness as her fingers pulled the hammer back on the gun. Her eyes stared back at him as the words ran across her lips._

_"FAILURE."_

_"HARUHI!" He screamed into the darkness as the gun sounded, watching as the bullet moved through her head, watching as she fell to her knees in front of him, eyes wide as the demons pulled him further and further below. In his ears the demons continued their whispering as he sunk. He could hear the sound of the gun playing over and over until he heard one loud one, then felt silence come over him. Everything was gone. Everything..._

_BAM!_

_----_

The last gunshot set Tamaki sitting up in bed, gasping for breath as his heart raced. He was drenched in sweat, but as he looked around the familiarity of his room, he began to relax and laid back against the pillow.

Since the night it happened nearly two weeks ago, Tamaki had been having constant nightmares, but none like this. As he closed his eyes, Honey's words drifted through his head.

_"What girl would want to hurt Haruhi and why?"_

His eyes shot open as the realization came to him. It was so obvious! He reached for his cellphone and dialed Kyouya.

"Tamaki, do you know what time it is?" He heard him growl over the speaker.

"Well, wake up and call the rest of them! I figured out who's after Haruhi!"


	8. Suspect

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, just my story.

Author's Notes: God, I feel like shit today. sleeps while typing away

----

Once Tamaki had called everyone, they anxiously awaited his discovery.

"So, how did you figure this out, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, a bit miffed that he had not been the the on figure it out, but skeptical of their leader's rational.

"It took a while, but when you think abot it, who is the only person Haruhi has ever really done wrong and taken something from that she wanted?"

They stood there for a moment, then the wave of realization came over them at who he suspected..

----

RING, RING, RING!

Slender and painted fingers gently lifted the phone as she spoke.

"Hello? Tamaki, what a suprise. How are you?"

"Cut the shit, Eclair, you know why I'm calling, you harlot!"

She gasped, offended.

"Tamaki, how dare you?! How dare you call me on the day before I get married and say things like this, especially after my kindness back in Japan!?"

"Wait, married?"

"Yes, married! I'm happily engaged to a wealthy French landowner. We're to be married tomorrow and you are upsetting me!"

"I...I..."

"I gave you back to your woman and your club in Japan, so don't you dare come to me and complain that I have done wrong unless you are coming of ask me back and with a language like that, you have no chance, Mr. Suoh!"

"Eclair...I apologize...I just..."

"Your voice sounds hurt and ragged, Tamaki-chan. What are you really calling about?"

She heard a sigh on the other line and then he explained the situation. Her nails drummed on the table softly.

"Really? Considering my family has no real connection with any violent organizations, I am shocked and a bit insulted you would suspect me. But while I understand...you may be looking too far. Your culprit may be right under your nose. I hope she recovers well and you as well. Good luck."

As she hung up the phone, her eyes turned out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise over the Parisean sky. She stood, heading to her balcony, looking down onto the city. Her fingers closed around the head of a rose and she scattered the petals into the wind.

'May God protect you, Haruhi Fujioka, and your friends. I fear the worst is yet to come.' Eclair whispered into the mist of the dawn.

----

"Tamaki, how could you not have known out Lady Eclair's engagement? She's an odd girl, but there is no evidence against her." Kyouya smacked Tamaki across the head as he sighed.

"I guess we're back at square one..."

Kyouya sighed and pulled their King to his feet.

"Come on, let's go visit Haruhi today."

----

She seemed better today. The scars along her face were beginning to heal and she looked much more peaceful sleeping. The oxygen mask was gone.

The doctor approached them right before they were about to leave.

"Have any of you seen her father in the last week? Since the fever scare, he has not come back to see his daughter."

A sickening feeling slithered down their throats and festered into their stomachs when they heard this. Immediately, the car sped off to the apartment, the boys wringing their hands as they dreaded what they may find.


	9. Ranka

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or anything other than my story.

Author's Notes: I heart Ritsu Kasanoda. All I have to say for this chapter.

----

It was a bad sign when they found the apartment door unlocked and opened slightly. A foreboding aura the same as they felt from him the night of her fever permeated from the door along with the stench of mixed cheap alcohols.

"It feels scary..." Honey remarked, holding onto his stuffed rabbit.

Tamaki swallowed his fear and slowly opened the door.

It was in utter shambles. Shattered glass in corners of the room, wallpaper pulled away and countless bottles of alcohol littered the ground and stained the floors.

When they pulled back the screen into the bedroom area, it was a bit better than they expected, but still quite sad. Ranka was laying on his mattress in a drunken stupor, naked and covered only by the sheet. The boys could see scars along his back from his nails and bruises along his hands. Vomit stains were all along his bed and his eyes were so red and puffed up, they assumed when he wasn't drunk, he spent most of his time crying. But, they breathed a sigh of relief that he was alive.

Tamaki looked upon the poor man and sighed, then leaned down to hoist him over his shoulder.

"Tamaki, what in the world are you doing?" Kyouya asked their king.

"We can't leave him here, he'll only become more destructive to himself." Ranka barely knew he was being lifted and groaned before falling back to sleep.

"Altruist."

They dragged the drunken man back to the car and headed out.

----

"Many thanks, Bossa Nova-kun. He needs to be watched over and your men are trained for that."

The red haired boy twitched a bit, but had become accustomed to the Host Club screwing up his name.

"Yeah. We can make sure he'll be ok. Right?" He shouted to his followers who replied, "Yes sir!"

"I trust you will." Kyouya smiled.

"How is she, though?" He asked, a blush coming across his cheeks.

"She seems to be doing better. We're just waiting for her to come around."

"Hey, if you need help once you find out who did this to her, I'm your man."

The purple flames erupted behind Kyouya. "Thank you, but I have my own plans for that." Kasanoda moved away from him a little, trembling. He turned his head to Tamaki.

"Yeesh, he's scary, He should be working for the Mafia instead of me."

Tamaki smiled and sighed. "He's only scary when he's angry or hurting and although he doesn't like to show it, this whole situation is really tearing him up." The smile vanished. "It's the only time I've ever seen him shed tears in his life."

"Him? I can't imagine him crying ever."

"I never could either. It's a strange thing, but I guess I have to remember Kyouya is human after all. I really wonder how deep his feelings for Haruhi run..."

Kasanoda's eyes went wide. "You don't think he loves her, do you!?"

Tamaki's words caught in his throat for a moment. Did he? The thought was too much to imagine and he sighed. "I don't think so, but even if he did, he wouldn't show it. Kyouya's like that. Plus he's too cold for her." Ok, not neccessarily true, but anything to stop the conversation...

Kasanoda sighed, relieved. "Yeah, I can see that."

"But again, thank you for watching her father. He needs somewhere to stay that will keep him safe."

"We will and when she does come around...tell me, okay? I wanna know she's ok..." The blush returned and Tamaki smiled.  
"Will do, Bossa Nova-kun."

Once Ranka had been properly settled, the boys felt as though they could breathe a little easier. Tamaki couldn't help but ponder in his mind about what Kasanoda had said. It would roll in his brain throughout the night.


	10. Brothers In Arms

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, just my story.

Author's Notes: Well, this week has sucked royally, but this author has been through the So Cal fires and still been able to write another chapter for my loyal readers! Please review! Implied KaoXHika.

----

Kaoru had noticed since the event, Hikaru had become much more distant and angry at everyone. He wouldn't even look at him when the two curled up in bed together.

"Hikaru, please...talk to me..." He nuzzled the other's neck.

"Just shut up, Kaoru..." The look in his eyes seemed very dangerous, but Kaoru continued to push.

"Please? If you talk to me tonight, I'll do that thing with my tongue you like..."

His hand came back and pushed his brother from his shoulder.

"God, you fucking pervert! How the hell can you think of sex right now?"

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"I'm trying to find out who did this to Haruhi and all you can think about is sex, that's my problem!"

"I'm trying to move on from this but it seems you just want to relish your own pain in this!"

Kaoru felt the sting as Hikaru's hand hit his cheek, looking up at his brother who seemed to tower over him.

"You bastard...All you think of is yourself..."

He could only stare as Hikaru walked out of the room and left him alone in their bed for the first time in 14 years.

----

It took all he had to keep from breaking everything in his path as he locked himself in the bathroom. His body felt like stone after they had dropped off Ranka and had not left him since.

"Stupid bastard brother of mine..." He muttered, sliding down the bathroom door to curl up with his knees to this chest. His thoughts returned to the videotape and he shook violently.

"Haruhi..." He had not heard her voice in two weeks, not seen her smile...why did this hurt so much? His memories returned to the date with her, the night in the church...

"Fuck!" His hand punched at the door, leaving a visible mark as his knuckles ached. This was not a pain he had ever felt before. He would give anything to make it go away...


	11. Dreams: Part Two

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep saying I own nothing?!

Author's Notes: Depression is lifted and the writing shall continue! Chapter contains sexual nature.

----

_Haruhi..._

_His voice was like an echo in a cavern as the two of them laid in the circle of light, away from the darkness outside. It was only him and her, both nude. The floor they laid upon felt like satin._

_Her eyes looked upon him, the bright and smiling eyes he knew of the girl. Her hand was lightly trailing down his shoulder, then chest, then across his waist..._

_"Haruhi...are you...?"_

_His voice was cut off as a feeling of intense pleasure flooded his body, eyes shut. He couldn't tell what she was doing but it felt amazing. With the ticking of a clock somewhere, he could feel just waves pulsing through him, getting slightly stronger each time. Small moans escaped his throat as he could feel it becoming too much..._

_Each second, it grew in pleasure..._

_HARUHI!_

----

This was no nightmare, but Tamaki woke again with a start, gasping for breath. The sheet covering him was twisted around and a dark stain across his pajama pants.

NO FUCKING WAY. He did not just have a wet dream about Haruhi. While she was in the hospital. No.

His stomach was turning itself into a pretzal as he tossed the sheet off and stomped into his bathroom, stripping his clothing and turning on the water in the shower to quite hot. He felt disgusted and filthy and needed to cleanse himself. It was only in the shower for a couple minutes when he looked down and realized he was still quite aroused. He tried everything in his mind to make it go down: sumo wrestlers, Honey-chan, octopus sushi being made. But nothing brought down the young man's arousal down. He sighed and gave up and began stroking, trying to focus on any other woman besides Haruhi. Tamaki knew that today would be a long day.


	12. Deadly Nightshade

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, only my story.

Author's Notes: Well, I cannot sleep for shit, so I thought I would do something besides lay in bed. I feel in a dark mood.

----

"I had a minor problem with the last men I hired for this, as you can see by the carpet. I've seen her and she is slowly healing. Your job is simple: deliver this into her IV and make her relive it all again." She spoke to them, holding a syringe in her hand

"Yes ma'm. We shall not fail you."

"You know the consequences if you do. Oh and Ryoku?"

"Yes ma'm?" The taller one spoke.

"Take this to her father." She held another syringe. "Make sure you are not caught."

----

The phonecall came in during the early afternoon from the hospital to Kyouya and he rounded up the boys who were at the hospital in a moment. Once they walked in the door, they heard a piercing scream from the wing Haruhi was kept in and ran. They stopped outside her room where three doctors were holding her down as one tried to tranquilize her. Haruhi's eyes were dilated to make them look pure black. The moniter showed her heart rate was near off the scale.

"Don't fucking touch me! Let me go!" She screamed, pulling at the doctors as she ripped one of her IVs out of her arms.

When someone turned on the light in the room, she shrunk back in pain, screaming. "You won't get me again! Bastards!"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried out and attempted to run in, but was held back by Kyouya.

"Tamaki. This is not our time."

The blond boy stared at his friend and bit his lip, unable to tear his gaze away from the flailing girl. Finally, after a long struggle, the doctors were able to inject her with something to make her fall back into sleep. They looked at him after she had calmed down. The look on his face was very angered.

"This was not done by her. I'm ashamed of my staff to even not be able to see this."

"What are you talking about?"

The doctor held up an empty needle, carrying a very small amount of fluid.

"This was found by her bed. Atropine, the extracted alkaloid of deadly nightshade. From what I could gather, this was injected into her IV. Considering her reaction, this was getting close to a potentially lethal dose."

"What does it do?" Honey asked, a bit nervous around the needle.

"It's used in resuscitation for reviving the heart. However, in large doses, it causes hallucinations, extreme light sensitivity, dilated pupils and ventricular fibrillation, or a super fast and irregular heartbeat." Kyouya explained, pushing his glasses up.

"We've given her an antidote and medium strength tranquilizer. After this incident, I will have my staff keep a much closer watch on who comes in and out of this room. I apologize, Mr. Ootori and company." He bowed to the dark haired youth.

"I do not blame you. Just please keep a watch on her a bit more carefully." Kyouya was incredible at keeping composure in front of adults, but once they exited the building, the flames of rage built up around him once more. In the last two weeks, his rage had made him take on the appearance of a demon when revealed.

"We WILL find out what is going on."

In that moment, his cellphone rang once again. The flames died down as he sighed.

"Hello? Ah, Bossa-nova, hello. I trust all is well?"

His eyes shot wide open as a sickening grin very slowly crossed his face, clicking his phone off.

"Kyouya, what is it?" The twins asked him, but they all pulled back once they viewed his face.

"Gentlemen, I believe we have a break in this case. The Yakuza group have discovered a spy who was trying to get to Ranka-kun."

"Are you serious?" Tamaki asked, still quite afraid of his friend's face.

"Yes, and they are holding him for questioning from us. Tamaki, men of Host Club, we may be closer to revenge than we think!"


	13. Pufferfish Suicide

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of OHSHC, just my stuff.

Author's Notes: 4 hours of sleep. God, I feel crappy. Lucky 13! Contains suicide and graphic scenes.

----

They arrived at the estate to find Kasanoda waiting for them outside the entrance.

"You have detained him?" Kyouya asked the red-haired boy, who nodded and led them into the room. Two of Kasanoda's men stood on either side of the man, who seemed to have obtained a black eye. When he looked up at the group, he snarled.

"Fuckers."

One of the men at his left pulled a syringe from his pocket. "He was carrying this when we searched him." Kyouya snatched the needle from him and observed it, then compared the one found in the hospital.

"Same brand of needle, different substance." He looked into the needle carefully. "Ah, tetrodotoxin, more commonly known as the pufferfish poisoning. This is a concentrated version and would most likely kill a full grown man within 3-10 minutes."

"It would have worked too..." They heard the man mumble.

A sickening crack followed by a thud sounded as Honey stood forward and brought a hard kick across his face, making him fall to the floor and hold his jaw in pain. The tiny blond boy stood over him, seething in anger.

"Shut your mouth, punk." He growled as his foot dug into the offender's ribs.

"Honey-chan, let's talk with our new 'friend" first, then we can figure out the punishment deserved." Kyouya placed his hand on his shoulder as Honey looked at him for a moment, gave a hard kick that sounded to break a few ribs, and pulled back.

Kyouya stood over the pained man, pulling him up to sit with his back against the wall.

"Who are you working for? We know it's a higher power, so talk."

"I don't need to tell you punk kids shit!" He spat at the group, but could say no more as he felt himself being lifted and pressed hard into the wall, Mori's large hand wrapped around his neck.

"Talk. Now." He ordered the stranger, digging his fingers into his neck, feeling him gasp for breath. He struggled against the large boy's grip, but it only became tighter and tighter.

"Ok, ok, I'll talk!" He squeaked, trying to breathe through Mori's grip.

Once he had gotten enough air, he hung his head.

"My name is Ryoku Makusaiya. I was hired to kill off Haruhi's father."

"Why? Why is all this happening?"

"Because we are told to. The ones who raped her were killed off after the tape was left. She hired us to continue the mission."

"Who is 'she'? Who do you work for? And what is this mission you speak of?" Kyouya questioned Ryoku, who began to tremble.

"I'm dead, she'll kill me as soon as I set foot in the mansion..."

Kyouya picked him up by the collar, griting his teeth.

"Dammit, you fucker, tell me who's behind this!"

"She's going to kill me! I don't wanna die at her hand!" He looked around and pulled the syringe from Kyouya's pocket and jammed it directly into his chest, feeling as the poison was directed right to his heart. The shock as the poison flowed that fast through him made him seizure, Kyouya letting go of him as he began to vomit blood, gasping like a fish. After a couple minutes, the concentrated toxin had gone through him and his body twitched occasionally, but the boys knew that Ryoku was dead. Kasanoda's guards reeled back through the whole thing, then looked to the boys. Honey-kun held close to his companion, tears now in his eyes in fear. The twins felt no pity, just staring down at the corpse in disgust. Tamaki's face was pale as a spirit.

"Fuck." Kyouya growled, then looked towards the guards. "I'll pay for the cleaning, just get rid of him."

"Um, yes sir..." They kept their distance from the enraged Kyouya as the gang followed him out. Kasanoda was waiting for them outside of the room.

"So did you find out anything?" He asked.

"Not much, Makusaiya decided dying here was much better than going to whoever hired him to kill Ranka. Apparently someone is trying to make Haruhi's life hell without killing her. The actual rapists are dead." 'Too bad not by me,' Kyouya thought bitterly. "Thank you for watching out for Haruhi's father so closely. How is he?"

"Well, today shook him up a bit, but he's been ok. I've told everyone to lock away any alcohol in the estate."

"I'm glad to hear it. Thank you so much." He smiled to Kasanoda, who felt a little afraid watching the changes in emotion in the shadow king's face.

"No-no problem."

----

That night, after the incident, it was Honey's turn to experience nightmares. But his were not in his sleep.

The tiny blond boy entered the dojo a little after one in the morning, unable to sleep. He kept hearing things outside his room and decided to investigate. The room was empty, but there seemed to be an unnatural stillness. When he tried to turn the light on, it flickered a bit, but burnt out.

A creaking sound sent shivers down his spine as he spun around to meet...nothing. He could swear there are someone there and assumed his fighting stance. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see faint visions of the things he had watched in the video before. Screaming was beginning to echo in his head. The room seemed to be spinning around him as Honey broke into a cold sweat, turning every which way to try and find where the voices were coming from.

_Don't fucking touch me! Honey, help me!_

He could hear her as plain as day, Haruhi screaming.

_Honey, please! Make them stop, it hurts!_

It circled him, getting louder and louder.

_No, please! No!_

Honey turned as a tall figure stood over him and he screamed, bringing his fist blindly into the stomach of the man behind him.

WHAM!

When he opened his eyes again, Honey realized he had just sent Mori flying into the wall and his friend was currently coughing up a bit of blood from his punch. He gasped and ran to his side.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, Takashi!" Tears were running down his cheeks. "Are you ok?

Mori leaned his head down, hacking the last bit from him and smiled at his friend. "Yeah."

Honey simply clung to his friend and cried, letting his embrace block out the voices he had heard.


	14. Breaking The Shadow King

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

Author's Notes: I really don't believe in any definite couplings in this series, so I like messing with them. Sorry if you don't like it, but I do. -grins-

----

Around the same time Honey and Mori were awake, so was Kyouya. After today, his mind was caught in between a rage and depression. He kept thinking of Haruhi screaming in fear in the hospital room, completely out of touch with reality. His fists clenched as the death of Ryoku played again in his head. After a little while, Kyouya sighed and pulled out his cellphone, dialing his driver.

----

The night was crisp and a bit chilled when the young man stepped from his car. He told his driver to head home, that he would call when needed again.

The night staff was on egde, but most recognized Kyouya's face and paid him no heed as he walked slowly down the hall. Earlier they had moved Haruhi into a protected room that required a password to enter. He punched in the password and slowly opened the door.

He didn't turn on the light because he could see quite well in dim light. She was laying on her back, bandages wrapped around her arm where the IV had been ripped from. Her breath was deep and slow, eyes shut.

Kyouya looked down upon the sleeping girl and thought about the last few weeks. How was it she had gone from the "Natural Rookie" of the Host Club to a rape and abuse victim? He remembered the night when they left for sushi, completely unaware of the happenings of the night. Then the tape...it made his blood boil remembering, despite the fact that the men in the video were dead. The look upon her face when they...

Kyouya scowled and took in a sharp breath. He knew she was asleep, but held himself together either way. Losing control in front of his classmates the night he watched the tape was shameful enough.

Nearing her, he pulled a chair behind him and sat, looking at her. The blinds on her window created the strips of light across her cheeks. His hand unconsciously slipped under hers, squeezing lightly, half enraged, half guilt-ridden and fully ashamed to have ever let this happen.

He didn't realize how hard he was squeezing her hand as her soft whimper brought him out from his haze. It scared him for a moment, but what made his heart jump into his throat was watching her eyes slowly open.

She trembled a bit, then slowly turned her head, squinting.

"Kyou-Kyouya-sempai...?" She asked, her voice hoarse from screaming before.

Kyouya pulled back, staring at the girl in shock.

"Kyouya-sempai...where am I?" She asked, laying back on her pillow, shivering.

"Haruhi...you're awake..." He gasped, unsure if this was real.

She shivered a bit harder, teeth chattering. Kyouya pulled her blanket up around her. He cleared his throat, trying to regain composure.

"You're-you're in the hospital, Haruhi."

"How long have I been here?" She asked, grateful for the blanket.

"It's been almost three weeks." This was harder than anything he'd ever done. He held himself back from just pulling her into his arms and breaking.

"Kyouya-sempai...my eyes and chest hurt..." She shut her eyes, tears slowly leaking out the sides.

Kyouya looked at her and placed his hand on her cheek, keeping his head down. "It's ok...everything will be ok...Haruhi..." He thanked the night for hiding his tears as Haruhi cried her own silently, shivering a bit.

"Kyouya..." She whispered, her head leaning to one side as she drifted back to sleep.

Kyouya sat for a moment, wiping the tears from her cheeks. All was silent as he stood, looking down upon her. He knew the scar across her stomach, he knew the broken bone in her arm, he knew the pain she felt, but he didn't know how in the world to handle his own emotions. All he could do was sigh and walk away.

The hospital corridor echoed his footsteps, keeping his eyes low and out of sight of anyone passing. Once outside in the night, he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. The burning smoke in his lungs helped calm the throbbing pain inside his mind and soul. In the darkness, the Shadow King let one more tear flow for the Host Club Princess before he closed himself up once more to face the real world.


	15. Settling

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

Author's Notes: So, Hayden has been going through some shit with his boyfriend and unable to write. I also wanted to let this simmer a little before continuing. Remember, reviews are love!

----

As Kyouya stripped off his shirt and laid upon the bed, he thought about telling the others she had awoken. But then he would be questioned of why he had gone to her that night and his intentions. In the end, he decided to let her awaken to the others whenever she did. As he slipped into sleep, his bed felt softer than usual.

----

"Hmm, it seems Makusaiya has not returned. Have you confirmed whether or not he is dead?"

"Yes ma'm. It seems he was captured and commited suicide."

"Heh, coward." She laughed viciously. "You accomplished your mission?"

"Yes ma'm."

"Good. Let this sit in those boys' minds for a while. The walls shall come down soon enough and weapons will be pointed everywhere but where they need to be." She grinned maliciously and slid her hand over the sword on her desk.

----

Extra Notes: Sorry it's such a short chapter! I want 40+reviews before I continue to know what my public thinks! Tell your friends!


	16. Like A Blossom In Spring

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Author's Notes: Um, well, you guys can thank Hikaru Hiitachin for getting me past the 40+review mark! On with the story.

----

With the exception of Kyouya, the Host Club knew nothing of Haruhi's previous awakening. It was almost a month after the incident had happened when Tamaki was sitting by her side that she stirred once more.

He was a bit worn himself. The nights had not been kind to him, either offering a plethora of nightmares that left him breathless and shaking in the morning, or wet dreams where upon his awakening, he longed to dip himself in bleach. He was admiring the color in Haruhi's cheeks and reached out to touch them. When his hand rested on her skin, her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times, then looked to the man at her side, her vision a bit blurred. All she saw at first was a tuft of blond hair upon a pale frame, but his face and shocked violet eyes came into perspective.

Over the last month, Tamaki's eyes had shed more tears than he thought possible, but for once, at this moment, they were happy tears. He stared at the girl laying in the hospital bed. Her eyes...no more were they the drab lifeless eyes of the girl he had seen on the classroom floor. Her brightness, through the tired and recovering haze, was there.

Dear God, how he had missed it.

"Haruhi..." He whispered, as though it were a sacred word. Her hand was resting in his and she lightly squeezed it. Seeing a friendly face was a welcome relief.

"Tamaki-sempai...good morning." She smiled at him, her voice a bit scratchy and groggy. A few blinks. "Wait, is it morning? I have no sense of time anymore."

He beamed at her, unable to comprehend the surge of relief and happiness that flooded his veins. "It's afternoon, but it doesn't matter."

The twins poked their heads in from the doorway.

"Hey Tamaki, nurse says we get next-" They stopped in their sentences and looked into the room, eyes wide.

"She's awake! She's awake!" They cried to the others, who came to the door and looked in. Honey bounded into the room and wrapped his arms around Haruhi, who took his embrace warmly.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" He nuzzled her softly, careful not to touch anywhere near her stomach. "We've been so worried about you!"

She smiled softly, still very tired.

"I'm ok now, Honey-sempai..."

Her voice was a welcome sound to the members of the group. It was like beautiful music they had not heard for years and flooded their hearts with relief. Her smile brightened the room in so many ways.

----

"Miss, she's awoken in the presence of the Host Club."

"Oh? That was a bit quicker than I expected. But no matter."

"What shall we do now?"

"You finish the job that your imbecilic partner started. I don't care how it's done this time, do it."

She began to laugh and her witchly cackle echoed through her office, making her lackeys tremble in fear.


	17. Love Can Wait

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Author's Notes: Knowing people are on their toes, wanting to know the villian is so awesome. Keep reviewing! You know Hayden loves it! -

----

Over the next two weeks, it finally felt like things were slowly returning to normal. Haruhi seems almost unaffected by the incident now that she had woken from her sleep. The boys kept watch on her, incredibly grateful for her recovery and getting to see her once again. Kyouya, however, always kept his distance, letting the others fawn over her. She would look to him occasionally, but he would just give her a light smile. He didn't want to be part of the crowd. He had his own moment.

One day, as the boys were leaving, she asked him to stay. He looked at her a bit skeptical, but sat down as the others left, though Tamaki stayed at the doorway, spying on the two.

Kyouya sighed boredly. "What did you want?"

"I don't know if this was a dream or not, but I remember a while back, I had woken up in the middle of the night and you were there."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes as he listened in. When during the night had he come to see her and why had he not known about it?

"You came in and squeezed my hand. Then you gave me a blanket."

Kyouya swallowed hard. Ah hell. Why and how did she remember?

"I don't think I dreamt it because the time I've been asleep, all I remember from my dreams was drifting on a boat in the ocean." She looked at him with curious eyes, a bit suprised to see his own looking a bit...shaken? Once they connected, she saw the layer of control come back over them.

"Am I not allowed to visit you?" He replied, somewhat snide.

"You are. It was just sweet of you. I probably would have spent the night confused and lonely." She smiled at the Shadow King and squeezed his hand.

Kyouya sat there for a second, contemplating his answer, starting to feel himself unravel slowly inside. He had to pull back.

"You're welcome. Now, I must head back before the nurse chides you for not resting." He stood, pulling his hand from hers.

She looked at him a bit sadly before she smiled and layed back against her pillow, closing her eyes. Kyouya looked back at the girl and swore a mile in his head.

----

As Tamaki watched the scene unfold, he was reminded of Kasanoda's words.

_"You don't think he loves her, do you?!"_

Tamaki had known Kyouya for years, but very few things made the steel exterior of the Ootori boy crack, even just a bit. As he watched his friend talk to her, her beautiful eyes looking into his, he could see the slow disintigration of his shell. Kyouya, of course, immediately pulled away to fill in the cracks.

He watched his friend stalk down the hall, biting his lip. Could it be true? Just the idea of Haruhi belonging to someone other than him made his heart ache with a pain very familiar.

No. Haruhi did not "belong" to him or anyone else. Haruhi was a person, not a possession. Tamaki was being selfish and immature.

With a sigh, he stuffed his hands into his pocket, giving one more look at the sleeping girl before closing her door. Her soft face, just now slipping into the clutches of sleep, brought a smile back to his face.

Right now, nothing mattered more than just for her to heal. Love could wait.


	18. Contemplating Death

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't been around much. A lot of things happening and I'm currently updating from Hawai'i!

----

He hadn't touched a drink in weeks and the room was making him completely mad. After she had the fever, he couldn't bear to look at his sweet daughter. There was too much shame in his heart, knowing his promise to his sweet wife...that he would protect her. He wasn't allowed to leave the room; no one told him anything. He didn't want to know.

The screen door opened.

"Do you require anything, Ranka-san?" Someone asked him as he sat in the dark.

"Water please..." His voice was hard, like a stone rolled down a hill.

The servant left a glass cup with water. Ranka took it to his hands, staring at his own reflection in the water. He was haggard and worn.

In a rage, he tossed the glass against the wall where it burst and a large shard landed by his feet. His fingers grazed the sharpness of it, transfixed by it. It looked beautiful, glittering in the light outside his window.

_Do it..._

Voices whispered to him eeriely, and he could feel every vein in his body pulse.

_Do it..._

They would not cease. Ranka broke into a sweat as he leaned against the wall, short of breath. This could be his escape. Escape from his shame...

_DO IT..._

With a shaking hand, he brought the large shard to his throat, feeling his artery pulse against the glass, so close. Outside his window, a pair of eyes watched as they urged him on...

_Do it..._

----

Author's Notes: Sorry! Gotta keep suspense! -grins-


	19. Scars Of Courage

Author's Notes: Sometimes depression makes the best muse.

----

The call came in at four in the morning. Middle aged male, rushed in with laceration wounds to the neck, bleeding intensely. Nurses rushed to get him IVed with blood transfusions, trying to stop his neck from bleeding out.

"Damn it, come on, don't die on us!" They yelled to the unconscious male. Little did they know his daughter was sleeping down the hall, unaware of all that happened that night.

----

"Hey Iku, we got an easy job tonight, eh?"  
"Yeah, looks like the bastard did it for us." The two men laughed quietly as they snuck out of the estate.

----

_He held her gently to his body, feeling scars along her back. The mark on her stomach was still plainly visible. Her eyes were black around the edges. She seemed on the verge of tears._

_"Haruhi..." When his fingers touched her face, the black eyes vanished. _

_"Please...don't touch me...my scars are so ugly..." She whispered._

_"Your scars are only marks of courage." He told her, lifting her chin lightly, his mouth inches from hers. "You are so strong and beautiful..."_

_"Oh..." She sighed gently, eyes glimmering like diamonds, locked with his._

_"Only you...only for you...could I say...Haruhi...I love..."_

----

The annoying buzzing of his cellphone jerked Kyouya from his dream. He sat up in bed, quite annoyed.

"Someone better be dying." He growled as he flipped his cellphone opened and listened. "What now?"

As the doctor explained things to him, he groaned inwardly and regretted his words. "Fuck. All right, I'll be right there."

In the dark of the night, Kyouya stumbled blindly to find his clothes, pushing all remnants of his dream to the back of his mind.


	20. Key Code

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Author's Notes: Not really much to say here.

----

He was cursing a mile a minute in his head when he pulled up to the hospital, adjusting his glasses. The doors opened and he walked in...only to slam into another doctor, both being knocked back.

"Ouch! Dammit, watch where you're going!" He shouted. Kyouya was not in the mood to be played with. He got back up and headed for the room, not seeing the security card that had fallen from his pocket being picked up...

----

"So what is his status?" Kyouya asked the main doctor, taking in the sight of Ranka.

"He's stable. Had he been brought in any later, he would have died from blood loss. It was difficult to get it to stop as it was." The doctor seemed as tired as Kyouya. Early mornings did not bode well for the two men.

He stared at the older man laying on the bed. His breathing was labored and his neck was held still, wrapped in bandages. Blood still stained his collarbones slightly. This was not supposed to happen.

He sighed, hand to his forehead. "Thank you for coming at such short notice. I will be sure you get paid for overtime."

The doctor smiled softly. "Mr. Ootori, I do appreciate it. Go home and get some rest. We will place him in the same kind of room as his daughter." He handed him the security card.

"Thank you."

Once out of the hospital, his hand reached into his pocket for a cigarette, the veins in his head throbbing hard. Things were too fucked up for even his taste. And as he gropped his pocket and realized Haruhi's security card was missing, he groaned. Things were about to take a huge turn for the worse and he knew it. He just didn't know when.


	21. Stolen Goods

Disclaimer: I'm not going to fucking say it again!

Author's Notes: Hehe, Hayden is a cliff hanger whore! -giggles- Hope you're enjoying my work! Reviews are love!

----

"Mistress, we have obtained it." They handed her the card, letting their mistress run her fingers over it.

"Beautiful. You have now earned yourself a pass from being killed. It's time I took matters into my own hands. We shall remind her of her pain and finally, Haruhi Fujioka, you will know what it truely means to suffer!"

She laughed into the air, making it echo through the mansion.

"Prepare the car!"

----

Kyouya had searched all along his person, but had not found the card. He slammed his head into the wall. How stupid did he have to be to carry something like that on his person after what happened to her before? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

He immediately dialed the boys. They had to know about Ranka.

---

"Are you serious!?" Tamaki exclaimed, looking at Kyouya in shock. They were all still in their nightclothes, but brought their stuff over to Kyouya's. His place was the closest to the hospital.

"I am completely serious. He's stable, but in critical condition."

"Didn't we put in at Casanova's to prevent something like this?" Hikaru asked.

"We cannot be responsible for everything!" Kyouya brought his fist against the table, shaking lightly. His night had not gone well at all.

They were silent for a moment.

"What's worse, is Haruhi's card is..."

Kyouya's words were interrupted by his phone. They all held their breath. Kyouya's face whitened as he saw the number.

"H-hello?"

He listened to the noise in the background as someone shouted into the phone. He could hear a familiar scream in the background.

"Get your clothes, now. Haruhi's been kidnapped!"


	22. To Taste Blood Once More

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own it.

Author's Notes: Ok, in a week, I shall be headed back to the school life, so my updates might not come as soon as desired. Just giving you a heads up!

----

The Host Club arrived at the hospital to find it in complete disarrey. Broken glass, papers scattered everywhere, doctors treating their own wounds. The main doctor who had been treating Haruhi since the beginning ran up to Kyouya, gasping for breath.

"They...they took her. Someone had the key card and they took her."

"Which way?"

"I...I couldn't see..." He coughed, holding his ribs. "Ah god, I think she broke my ribs."

"Who was it?! Did you see their faces!?" Kyouya grabbed the doctor by the collar.

"I couldn't. They had it covered. The lead person was a female though, really tall."

Kyouya let him go and sat him in a chair.

"Kyouya-chan, what are we going to do?" Honey asked, nervous.

"Honey, right now, I really...don't know."

----

Haruhi couldn't remember when she had passed out, but she awoke with her arms up, out to her side and feet bound, in a crucifixation position. Once she was coherent, panic set in as she pulled at the restraints. One of her arms was still in a cast, but she was bound by her wrists. When she pulled, there was a sharpness to the binds that cut into her. After a bit, she gave up and hung there, wondering where in hell she was.

"Well, it's our pretty little princess. Not so pretty after the last two months though." The voice made her shiver, looking up at a heavily covered female who had at least six men standing behind her. The woman approached her, pulling at the hospital gown.

"Let's see the job those morons did with you." She pulled the gown from her, revealing Haruhi's near naked body, only in a pair of panties. The scar on her stomach was as plain as day and the woman ran her fingers along it.

"Better than I thought. This should stay with you for years. And it's just what you are, isn't it?" Her hand brought sharp nails directly into Haruhi's stomach, making her stifle a groan.

"Oh, darling, it's no fun if you don't make noise. But you are not mine to take, not yet. First, you must prove yourself the true whore you are." The men behind her drew closer, sadistic grins on their faces. Haruhi pulled at her bindings, whimpering fearfully.

"Please...no..." Memories of the night flooded back into her head as the woman stepped back to take a seat. Through the mask, she could see her grin and catching her eyes, she finally recognized her.

"It's you!"

"Take her." They rushed her, pulling her down to her back, keeping her bound by the wrists. Haruhi screamed as the woman simply lit a cigarrette and watched as Haruhi relived her night, but doubled.

----

Somewhere not too far away, the boys swore they heard Haruhi's scream echo in their head and realized that they had to find her, no matter what.


	23. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: We're getting close to the end and the villian is to be unmasked! Keep those reviews coming!

----

None could sleep. All dreaded the worst for Haruhi. No more was pride a matter to one another. All wore their worry and concern on their sleeves as they desperately tried to come up with an idea. However, there was none.

----

She was officially filed under a missing person's report. They rarely slept. Kyouya didn't sleep at all in the week without her. He hired everyone of his family's police force to find her, investigative teams to search for anything, anything that could lead them to her.

Kyouya didn't realize how vital his cellphone would be as the call came in. One of his investigators had tracked the culprits to a large mansion. Wth the group rounded up, they took to the road.

----

Honey gripped his companion tightly as rain started to fall, the boys stepping from the car.

"This place is scary..."

Indeed it was. It was a mansion that they all knew well. The Irojima house. It had been sold before, but everyone claimed it was haunted after a murder happened there.

"Come on."

Opening the door, it creaked loudly, making them cringe a bit. Candles were lit and it looked much like the Black Magic Club, but much more authentic. Each of them were on their toes as the door shut behind them.

"Stay together. If we separate, we have greater chance of being attacked." Kyouya whispered to the boys, who nodded.

"So, you have come to save her."

They looked up at a figure sitting on the railing of the grand staircase, looking down at them. The lights flashed on above them, dusty chandeliers blinding them.

"Where is Haruhi?!" Tamaki stood forward, glaring up at the woman. Each of them had a defensive stance. She laughed, amused.

"If you wish to save her, then come get her." She jumped from the rail and ran into the room behind her. The boys ran up the stairs and followed her into a long winding hallway. She rounded the corner and vanished into a room with huge doors. A deadbolt locked clicked just as they reached the door. Tamaki pulled viciously at the lock, but to no avail.

"God dammit..." A shrill scream from behind the door made them all jump. They knew she was there. Each of them tried to pull the lock apart, but finally, Honey grew tired of this nonsense and brought his fist right through the center of the door, shattering the lock.

When they entered the room, all they saw was Haruhi's broken figure being held in the arms of her captor, who smiled softly, stroking the girl's face.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Hikaru cried. They ran to her, but felt something tug under their feet as a large cage fell upon them. The cloaked woman laughed viciously.

"Silly boys. Did you really think I would give this precious beauty to the likes of you?" Rage ran through their veins as she sat, holding Haruhi's head to her chest, seeing all new wounds and so much dried blood and stains on her satin skin. Haruhi was like a lifeless doll, still breathing, but simply a puppet in her captor's hands.

"Such a beautiful girl, even through all her scars and blood...but that is what she gets for being handled by such careless men..." Her hand lifted Haruhi's face to hers, planting a soft kiss on the girl's quivering lips.

"How dare you!? How dare you touch her like that?" The twins dug their nails into the bars of the cage, baring teeth like enraged dogs.

"Silence! I can touch this sweet maiden as I wish..."

Something clicked in Mori's brain as he heard her say that.

"It's her."

They turned to him, looking in confusion. Mori simply pointed back to the woman, who laughed as their eyes widened.

"So have you figured it out yet, Host Club? It seems the tall one has."

Kyouya stepped forward, complete hate in his eyes.

"You are truely evil..."

----

Author's Notes: A guarrentee. The villian shall be unmasked in the next chapter. Stay tuned for the stunning conclusion!


	24. Unmasking The Villian

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: You're all wrong! -maniacal laughter-

----

"You think you have me figured out, do you?"

"I know I do...Renge-san."

She laughed, pulling off her face mask, revealing the face that was Renge.

"Oh, Kyouya-kun, you're so perceptive."

The rest of the group facefaulted.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because you know the character that is Benio better than we do and to portray and follow her example was a dream of yours. Not to mention your cackling gives you away."

"Shut up! I don't need character reviews from you!"

"But, Renge, why are you doing this?" Honey asked, staring shocked at the girl.

"Don't you get it? I'm the Host Club manager. I know everything that happens. And I have watched you all." Her fingers flew to point at Kyouya and Tamaki. "The best friend ploy, completed by their opposite!" To the twins. "The incestuous twins, who need only one another!" Then to Mori and Honey. "The cousins, devoted dearly to each other's family!" Her face softened. "And where does that leave poor Haruhi? All alone, to be soon abandoned by her so called 'friends'."

"We would never abandon Haruhi!" Tamaki remarked and the twins nodded.

"Liars! Why would you need this sweet girl when each of your characters has a completion?" Renge stroked the trembling girl's face. "All men do...is bring pain..." Her comment was directed to Kyouya. "That is why I have taught her that. But it seems she believes it for all. Oh, my poor Haruhi..." Her lips touched Haruhi's once more. The sound of bending metal brought her head up.

Honey had bent the bars of the cage to the side, leaving dents where his hands had gripped.

"Do NOT touch her." He growled at Renge. She simply smirked.

"So, we shall do this the hard way..." She snapped her fingers and from out of the shadows, groups of men holding various weapons appeared.

"These are the men who have taught her to fear men. Each one has tasted her innocence and body."

Her words only fanned the flames of hate inside each one of them. They were surrounded.

"And now, it's only suiting for the heroine to bravely depart in the arms of the one who loved her..." From her back she brandished a knife, glittering in the light.

"NO!"

"Let the blood no longer flow..." A cut to her wrist, making her whimper.

"We have to get to her!" They pushed through the men, not carrying about the scars each one placed on them. But, they surrounded them, fighting their way through to get to her.

"Let the eyes no longer see..." A cut on each side of her temples.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed.

"Kyouya." Mori put something in Kyouya's hand as he and Honey worked their way through the men.

"Go, NOW!" He ordered the Ootori boy.

"Let lungs no longer blow..." A cut straight down her chest, lingering above her heart.

"HARUHI!"

"Let the heart aching be free..."

Two shots rang out. One went through Renge's hand, the other through her head. Tamaki recognized the shots from his dream. Everything moved in slow motion. Renge falling from the chair, Kyouya pushing his way through the crowd and diving to catch Haruhi's body before it hit the floor, watching the last of Renge's men to Honey and Mori's strength.

Kyouya reached her, gasping for breath. He held Haruhi close to his body, shaking in both anger and fear.

"Haruhi..." He looked onto the girl in his arms, bloody and broken. Her eyes were grey and clouded.

"Please...Haruhi...it's me...come back..." Kyouya begged her, the boys gathering around them. Tamaki kneeled to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. As Kyouya looked to Tamaki, a new feeling crossed his face, one Tamaki had never seen. He looked completely lost. His wonderings had been true. He knew how much he really did love her.

"Kyouya..." He looked at his friend, both of them not knowing what to do.

She moaned softly, shaking in his arms, catching the Ootori boy's attention. Her eyes were clouded over, but her hand reached up to his shoulder and gripped as tight as she could. Tears nearly came to his eyes as he picked her up, holding her to his chest.

"Only half the battle is done. It will take healing to return her back to the girl she once was." Mori said. "If she can be returned."

"I know..." Kyouya whispered.

None knew truely what to think as they left the mansion, leaving the body of Renge to waste there. They simply prayed for healing upon their girl, the Flower of the Host Club.


	25. Hands

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Author's Notes: This story has reached over 10,000 hits! Woot! Hayden is very happy! And, Soul Of Manga, I'm happy to have added another coupling to your list!

PS: To add ambiance to this chapter, have Jewel's "Hands" playing in the background.

----

Their immediate destination after leaving the mansion was back to the hospital. Their driver drove like a madman, but it seemed not to jarr the boys inside the car. Beaten and bruised from their ordeal and quite exhausted, they felt themselves drifting. Kaoru and Hikaru used one another for pillows. Honey was resting peacefully in Mori's lap, who was nodding off as well. Tamaki was curled up on the floor of the car, sucking his thumb like an infant.

Kyouya had not let go of Haruhi. She had passed out in his arms and he couldn't help but look at the girl as she slept. All new wounds, all new bruises. They hadn't bothered with a covering for her and he could see all her scars, including the re-sliced writing on her stomach. Her skin was caked in dried blood and semen. He guessed that for the week she was gone, Renge had forced her into this.

Renge. How could someone so close to them be this...cruel? How could she think they were the cause of harm after she had done this to her? To take a soul like Haruhi and to beat her down until she was nothing but flesh and bone...It was completely inhuman. He knew Renge acted out of her mind sometimes, but to come to something like this...

Her head tilted towards his chest a bit, listening to his racing heart. It seemed to soothe her as the pained expression on her face faded to a soft slumbering face. Kyouya bit his lip. There was so much here...so much in her...This was almost overwhelming. No, nothing was too much for the Ootori family.

Kyouya took a moment to look at his hands, coated in a bit of blood, knuckles bruised. These were the hands that had saved her life and ended the life of her captor, despite being a friend...He took one of her hands in his. So petite, yet so strong... He trembled softly as he held her closer to him, closing his grey eyes.

He never wanted to let her go again.


	26. Be Not Betrayel

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: Yeah, you most likely know the way this story leans as far as couples. But keep in mind, I like to suprise. Heavy angst ahead!

----

The others were sound asleep when they reached the hospital, so Kyouya took her inside himself with the help of the driver, who sympathetically offered to carry her in. He shook his head and told him to wait with the boys. Kyouya didn't want anyone but the people he knew touching her.

The doctor who had been there since this whole fiasco started ran to him, shocked at the girl's condition. When he looked into the face of the man who carried her, he knew he wasn't going to be able to separate them. With a sigh, the doctor conceded. He was Ootori blood.

"Put on a mask and wash your hands." He told Kyouya, not wanting to ask about the blood. He nodded as they placed her on a bed of clean sheets.

Once the driver had taken the other boys home, he washed his hands and placed a mask on, following the team of doctors who worked with her, checking every inch of her body.

"My god...and I thought she was bad when you first brought her in. Who did this?"

Kyouya sighed. "Someone who will not dare touch her again."

The doctor shuddered. He knew fully well to cross the Ootori family was a death sentence in itself. He continued to examine the girl, shocked at the damage done and disgusted that someone could treat a girl like this.

Once they had fully examined her, he offered her to Kyouya.

"I trust you wish to care for her?" He smiled softly, knowingly.

"Thank you." He replied as he wrapped her in a sheet, carrying the girl to her room. It was a maximum security that required an eye scan and fingerprint sample to enter for identification. There was no way anyone could get into this without anyone knowing. He smirked. It paid sometimes to be of his blood.

He placed her on the bed, filling a bucket with warm water. Slowly and tenderly, he began to clean her skin. It didn't feel wrong. It didn't feel dishonest to touch her, as he always thought it would. The soft and shallow breathing was the only thing he could hear as he washed the filth away from her paled flesh.

After a bit, she began to thrash, whimpering in fear. He suspected she was dreaming and tried to get her to stay still. The more he restrained her, the more she pulled at him.

"Haruhi. Stop it."

His stone voice made her pull harder. Crap. Kyouya stopped to think for a moment, then placed his hands on her face, stroking her bruised cheeks, whispering.

"Haruhi...Relax...you're safe...with...me..."

She slowly began to come down and breathe normally. Two doctors came in form behind him.

"Mr. Ootori, sir, we are required to give her an IV and take her to X-rays."

"Yes, proceed."

They put her on the bed as they wheeled her away, leaving him to sit on the cold floor by her bed. The main doctor appeared behind him, smiling sadly.

"Ootori-san. Go home. You've done all you can. The rest is all up to her."

He stood and shook his hand, walking away, simply nodding. His skin felt like ice. An energy flowed through him, much like when Tamaki cracked his core all those years ago. But this...was so much more. The last few months had worn away the steel bars that held him upright. He remembered his dreams that night he had received the call about Ranka. Could he really feel like this?

No. He knew how deeply his best friend adored the girl. He would not rob him of that. With every ounce of strength, Kyouya pushed every drop of feeling into the darkest part of his heart. He was a bastard, but he was not a betrayer.


	27. Only A Fool

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: Missed me? Since classes have been up again, I've been really busy lately, but I knew I needed to come back for my readers.

----

Since that day, things seemed unsteady. The boys continued to visit Haruhi and watch over her. She had submerged back into the sleep she had the first time. As they watched her, they worried because of the pained expressions in her face from time to time.

They also worried for they had seen neither hide nor hair of Kyouya. No one except the hospital could contact him. For once, his cell phone was constantly off. Tamaki had become increasingly concerned for his friend.

Almost two weeks after her return to the hospital, Haruhi finally began to stir. Her voice was extremely constricted and whenever she tried to talk, she could only mutter painful squeaks. Honey brought her massive amounts of stuffed animals for comfort, but as they saw her, the spark in her eyes had not returned and she seemed to wither before their eyes. Many times Tamaki would look over his shoulder as they were about to leave and see the sweet girl crying softly, hiding her tears from them until they left.

Tired of his friend hiding, Tamaki decided to let the others see Haruhi. He showed up at Kyouya's apartment to find it eeriely quiet. Clothing scattered the floor, broken glass everywhere. Tamaki shuddered, feeling very uneasy.

The bedroom door was unlocked and he slowly pushed it open. What he saw made his heart drop into his stomach. Kyouya was laying over his desk, passed out in exhaustion. From the intense smell of coffee in the room, he figured Kyouya did not want to sleep. As he got closer, he felt worse and worse. Kyouya's knuckles and fingers were covered in dried blood and badly bruised all along his hands. His ribs were covered in deep scratches.

At his feet were crumpled pieces of paper. Tamaki reached down and uncrumpled one of them, his eyes going wide as he read it.

_Only a fool. Only a fool would live like this._

_Who are you to call yourself a friend, let alone long to be a lover?_

_The pain inflicted on you is pain deserved._

_What do you have to live for?_

_Nothing._

_I come into this world with nothing and shall leave with what I came with._

Kyouya...he wouldn't ever think about that...would he?

Tamaki looked to his friend who breathed softly in a sleep brought on by pure exhaustion and swore he never felt so much sadness. His best friend...was seriously considering killing himself.

----

Back at the hospital, Hikaru sat at her side, stroking her hand softly. Haruhi turned her head to him.

"Ah...mmmph..." She strained, her voice simply not willing to bend.

"What do you need? Just write it down, I don't want you hurting yourself."

She picked up a pen and shakingly wrote something down.

_Hikaru, something's wrong. I feel it._

"What are you talking about?"

_Something's going to happen. Something bad._


	28. Finding The Will

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: I know, the cliffhangers are crazy.

----

He couldn't bear it anymore. Tamaki turned on his feet and closed the door to his friend's room, leaning against it, hand on his heart. He felt incredibly guilty and selfish. All this time, Tamaki had considered Haruhi his, through all of this mess. He had pushed aside the thoughts that his best friend might care for her just as deeply, if not more than he did.

Images flashed in his head. The first night, Kyouya receiving the text. She hadn't sent it to him. She had sent it to Kyouya. He was the one who found the tape. He broke for her after watching it. He was the one who desired blood in repetance for what had been done to her.

His head began to throb as tears ran down his cheeks. He was the one who visited her late in the night. When she woke up, he kept his distance so she couldn't see his feelings. He was the one who called them together each and every time something happened. He watched over Ranka after he tried to kill himself.

For god's sake, he was the one who saved Haruhi's life! Tamaki's eyes were as big as dinner plates. When they had fallen asleep in the car, he stayed with her. He held her and treated her. And now...

He knew his friend. Kyouya was sometimes underhanded and manipulating, but he couldn't betray his friends, specifically him. Kyouya knew of Tamaki's feelings for Haruhi and drove his own into the ground.

His heart ached for the Ootori boy. This couldn't go on. Tamaki loved Haruhi, but after all that had happened, he knew that he was not the one she deserved. She deserved someone who could give her what she needed. She deserved Kyouya.

----

Back at the hospital, Haruhi was having trouble breathing. Her heart rate spiked as she held Hikaru's hand for dear life. The Hitachiin boy tried to comfort her as he hit the button to call the nurse. Two nurses appeared and pushed him aside, looking at her. The doctor soon followed.

"Her lungs aren't getting enough oxygen. Can we get a breathing machine in here!?" He called out. Haruhi gasped for breath as Hikaru felt a huge sense of dread wash over him.

----

"What's wrong with her?" They asked. The Host Club was currently missing two of its members.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. We've treated all we can and there's no sign of infections or anything like that. Her heart rate just keeps going all over the place. It's like her body really has no will to live and she keeps trying to find it."


	29. Be My Savior

Disclaimer: We've been over this.

Author's Notes: Meh. Not much to say today.

----

He had sat there for a good 15 minutes just contemplating what needed to be done when he felt his pocket vibrating. Tamaki reached for it and saw the caller. The Hitachiins. God what did they want?

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you and Kyouya?! That bastard won't pick up his phone!" He heard Kaoru screaming into the phone.

"I'm at his house."

"Why aren't you at the hospital? Haruhi's condition has just dipped hard and the doctors don't even know what to do."

Tamaki's breath caught in his throat. "What-What do you mean they don't know what to do?"

"He said something like she doesn't really have a will to live anymore."

His hands trembled. So. This was how alike they really were.

"I'll be there in a bit." Tamaki closed the phone and slid it back into his pocket. His hands were clenched tightly as he breathed in, opening the door to Kyouya's room once more. The slumped figure at the desk was beginning to stir.

"Get up." Tamaki's voice had an unusual hardness to it as Kyouya put on his glasses, blinking.

"When did you-?" Kyouya was cut off as Tamaki threw one of his clean shirts at him.

"I said, get up. We have to go, now."

Kyouya was still half asleep. "What's your fucking problem?"

"You. We need to get to the hospital now."

"Why bother with me? She doesn't need me around. She's fine with you guys." Kyouya went to lay his head back on his desk before Tamaki pulled his chair back, knocking the Ootori boy to the floor.

"What the fuck do you want, Tamaki!?" He was completely awake and gripped Tamaki's shirt collar.

"For you to get your ass in gear and come. She's dying."

His hands loosened as he saw the expression in Kyouya's grey eyes change. He stayed quiet for a bit.

"You're lying."

"No. The doctors are trying, but she doesn't have much a will to live anymore. You've kept her alive through all this. Are you going to give up like a coward?"

"Who the fuck are you calling a coward?"

"You. You've risked your life and your sanity for this girl. And you want to give it up because you are so absorbed in your own pain. She needs you, Kyouya." Tamaki's eyes met his, keeping his gaze.

The two stayed like that for a while, just staring one another down. Finally, Kyouya gritted his teeth, threw Tamaki back against the bed and put on the shirt.

"Call for the car."


	30. Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: Sorry I have been away for so long. A lot of happenings in the life of this author have kept me busy.

--

When he looked down at her, Kyouya knew that Tamaki hadn't been lying. Haruhi was as pale as marble, breathing through a mask, IVs everywhere. She had fallen this far in his absense. Guilt began to stir in his stomach.

The doctor stood behind them, sighing.

"I don't know what we can do anymore. The trauma is so intense...Even if she did pull herself through this, it's hard to imagine what she would live with in her memories."

They all knew this. They had seen only half of what was done to her. She had nightmares simply stirring in her mind, just waiting to be unleashed.

"Get out." They turned as Tamaki began to push all but Kyouya out.

"What, what the hell?!" Hikaru and Kaoru protested. Tamaki looked to Mori and Honey who nodded and walked out on their own, pulling the twins along with them. Tamaki was about to follow when Kyouya grabbed his shoulder.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you..."

Tamaki cut him off. "You're not a betrayer. I love her with all my heart, but I'd rather see her AND YOU happy together than to feel the way I do and lose the both of you. I don't deserve her, but you do. She needs you." It took all of his heart to say it, but he smiled at his friend who stared back, stunned. "You're only a fool if you would think of abandoning her."

Tamaki shrugged his hand off and walked out, leaving Kyouya alone with her as he sat at her side. He didn't quite know how to place what he felt. It was a cloud over his head, just completely lost.

A hand gripping his made him look up at her, Haruhi's eyes tired but after weeks, a tiny spark returning to them. She pulled off the oxygen mask and spoke very softly.

"Thought you left." It was a tiny squeak and each time, she put the mask back over to breathe.

"I...I wanted to..."

"Why?"

"I thought..." The question baffled him. Why did he want to leave in the first place? He couldn't remember. Her hand squeezed tighter as he saw her eyes tear up.

"Don't...leave."

Somewhere inside of the Ootori boy, there was a massive shattering. Cracks traveled fast up his soul and just broke the hardened shell he had always relied on over the years. He had never felt this. Vulnerability.

Kyouya bowed his head. "I won't."

"Promise?" She gasped softly, eyes longing.

He lifted his head and placed his hand on her cheek. "Promise."


	31. Will The Nightmare Finally End?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: A little mushiness here and there isn't too bad. However, this story is not done yet. Extremely short chapter.

--

They left her that night, Kyouya walking like a zombie to the car, not even noticing the odd gazes of his friends. Tamaki knew, but the others were a bit suprised by all this. When they got into the car, Hikaru was very nervous. He couldn't help but think of earlier today, Haruhi saying she knew something bad would happen. Something didn't feel right.

"We have to go back."

--

The nurse entered her room, looking down at the sleeping girl, watching her breathe shallowly.

"Poor darling...To be put through so much..." The voice recognized in Haruhi's sleeping mind and she whimpered softly, turning her head. The nurse walked over to her side and placed her hand on Haruri's cheek, stroking one of her wounds. Haruhi flailed a bit more.

"Don't worry a momemt more, my sweet. It shall all be over soon..."

From inside her lab coat, she brandished a needle, filled to the brim.

"Let the heart be free..."


	32. Call It, Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: I'm waiting for a call on whether or not a friend successfully attempted suicide. I'm really afraid. Please, I ask for prayers for my friend, Ava. Please.

--

By the time they reached the hospital, a horrid feeling had moved into the pit of their stomachs. When they walked in, they watched two nurses wheeling a crash cart down the hall...right in the direction of her room.

"Please...please let her be wrong..." Hikaru whispered to himself as they ran the same direction.

--

He pressed the shock pedals against her chest, watching her body spasm from the shocks.

"Come on, honey, don't give in now..." The doctor begged, rubbing them together once more. "Clear!" Another shock and another jolt of her body, but the line on the moniter stayed flat. Four more times and each time, the boys prayed to see the tiny blip on the screen.

On the six try, the doctor looked to the screen, hearing the long beep just continue. He sighed and looked down at the girl, then the group of boys standing in the doorway. One of the nurses placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Call it."

He put the pedals down. "Haruhi Fujioka, pronounced dead at 9:32 pm. Cause of death: Unknown."

None could cry or scream right then. The words just rang in their heads. _Haruhi...dead...dead... _It just couldn't be true. Not after all they had been through. The moment froze as though encased in the coldest ice they had ever felt.

It soon broke open as Honey lost it and threw himself over Haruhi's body, breaking into long sobs of grief, the rest of the boys following him in to view her, silent in complete shock and horror. Each one took to one part of her; Hikaru and Kaoru to each of her sides, Kyouya stroking her hair with Tamaki at other side, sobbing softly by her knees. Mori felt his foot touch something and looked down, realizing what he had stepped on. Under his foot was an empty syringe, a very familiar brand.

"It was never over." At his voice, they all turned to look at him as he handed the syringe to Kyouya. He stared at it, his heart beating so loud, it echoed in his brain.

"Tetrodotoxin. The exact same, just a higher concentration." His voice was like sheet metal, cold and hard.

They all held their breath, all except Kyouya with tear stained expectant eyes.

"We end this now. Renge was not the leader. We find the true leader and fucking end all of this NOW."


	33. Foolish Fairy Tale Funerals

Disclaimer: I never owned OHSHC.

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been so long! I've had a lot of drama in my life and have not exactly been able to keep up with my stories!

--

The funeral seemed the most surreal as anyone of the boys had ever felt as they sat there and listened to people speak about Haruhi, looking at the picture of her smiling over her casket. None of them has shed a tear through most of the day spent there, but the strain of the event was visible in their bodies and faces. Honey had spent most of the previous night crying into the arms of his cousin and was red eyed with heavy bags, adding age to the normally young looking boy's face. Mori had not said a word since finding the needle alongside Haruhi's bed and had not slept since. The twins' hands seemed sewn together as they gripped one another's, nail marks occasionally appearing in their skin from hard squeezing, as though they could shatter at any moment. Tamaki's face was perpetually fallen and he kept running to the men's room to vomit on occasion. Kyouya seemed the only one unaffected with the exception of the red lines in his eyes from lack of sleep.

They maintained this as people spoke, watching as a very weary Ranka made his way to the front to give the eulogy. As his mouth opened to speak, nothing came but a flooding of hysterical sobs, laying his head on the podium and crying out his daughter's name brokenly through his tears. Between the pain from his wounds and losing his daughter, the poor man was completely broken. Aching hearts abounded as they dragged him away.

Finally, it was time for them to speak and look upon her body. Kyouya had taken it upon himself to write his own eulogy for all of them since they asked him to. One by one, they walked up to the open casket.

Haruhi's body had been made up a bit since she had been hospitalized so long. They had dressed her out of her hospital gown into a dress that seemed to be chosen by her father. Small burns on her chest from the shock pedals stuck out from the soft neckline of the dress, marring her soft skin. The boys had a distinct feeling Haruhi would not want to have been dressed this way, but they could not tear their gaze from her face. Normally pink cheeks had been drained of all source of color. Her usually smiling lips were closed and white, never to speak another word. Those sparkling brown eyes they loved to see would never open again and cast a look in their direction.

Honey buried his face in Mori's chest, shaking as he tried to calm his sobs. Mori reached down and gave a light squeeze to Haruhi's hand, saying a prayer of safe passage into the next world and of peace. The twins each laid a flower on each side of her face, feeling their bodies tremble as they tried to keep from breaking down.

Tamaki could not control his emotions any longer as he lightly touched Haruhi's cold cheek and felt himself break down and sob against her chest, praying this was a dream, praying to hear her heart beat in his ear, thrashing at the hands that dragged him away to the back room to join Ranka in their grief.

Kyouya took the podium and cleared his throat as he set the paper he had spent the night slaving over in front of him. Even now, it didn't seem enough, but he had to speak.

"There are no words to describe the pain of losing someone. Nor are there any words to soothe the pain of it. You all know as well as I do that day should not be; that we should not be mourning the death of someone who was not meant to leave this plane of existance so soon. But here we are, gathered to speak of the life of this wonderful girl.

How can you accurately describe a girl of Haruhi Fujioka's person? Words seem diminishing as they cannot truly show the beauty of her smile, the warmth of her heart to others, the care she showed to those close to her." Kyouya cleared his throat as his voice gave a minor crack.

"She was many things in her short lifetime. A loving daughter to a father, an industrious worker to her home and to her schoolwork, a friend to those who gave her the chance to be, and a valued member of our club. But most importantly, she was someone who believed in people, in the value of the people around her and in giving rather than receiving. She was someone...who deserved much better than what life sometimes gave her..." His hands began to shake softly as his heart picked up speed, but his eyes showed nothing but a cold sheen. "Even when life became hard, she carried on, keeping the beautiful sparkle of life in her eyes and a vision of something better ahead for her. It is an inspiration to all who were blessed enough to know her.

So Haruhi, as you join your mother in the next life, please carry with you the knowledge that you shall be truly missed and know...that you were loved." The words trickled from his mouth as the audience cried and applauded him, watching the boy walk to the casket and stare down at the girl.

"Haruhi..." He whispered and leaned down to kneel at her side. All the care in the world of the people around him was gone as he placed a small gentle kiss to her cold lips, for a small second imagining the story of Snow White.

But instead of a fairytale ending, Kyouya was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of a gunshot and the gasps of the people around him. He looked up just in time to see Tamaki struggling to rip the gun out of a woman's hands, blood running down the arm of his white jacket.

"Tamaki!" Kyouya shouted as the boys jumped to their feet to assist him, watching the woman drop the gun and run off into a crowd of people. They gave chase as Kyouya ran ahead of the rest, enraged that someone would dare come to the funeral and do this.

He turned the corner and ended up catching the woman by the arm, yanking her back against the floor as she pulled another gun from her coat and caught Kyouya in the shoulder. Pain radiated through his body as he stared the woman in the eyes for a split second before she jumped back up and ran through another crowd of people. As she vanished, the boys caught up to him and kneeled at his side.

"We need to get you to a doctor." The twins pulled their hankerchiefs out and pressed them to the wound.

"Gentlemen, we have been fooled." Kyouya said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

"Exactly what I said. We have been fooled."


	34. Trickery

Disclaimer: Been through this a ton of times.

Author's Notes: So yeah, I haven't touched this in months. I'm hoping to end it soon since it's becoming rambling, a little. Very very short, but you've all been waiting for a little something. ^-^

-----

Kyouya yanked himself from Tamaki's grip and walked back to the casket. He looked down at the body in the box, then took the podium, teeth gnashed.

"Ladies and gentleman, I apologize for the interruption, but the moment has given us a bit of good news. This is NOT Haruhi Fujioka!"

A collective gasp and murmers arose from the crowd, as the boys' jaws dropped, watching Kyouya speak, despite blood running down his arm profusely, coloring draining out of his face.

"You deserve to know the truth. Everything that has happened to Haruhi over the months and months has been expertly planned. Every single iota of pain and hurt inflicted on that beautiful girl. And then this... this..." Kyouya's voice changed into a growl, then became soft once more as he approached the casket.

"Ranka, love. Did you happen to notice anything strange when you dressed her for the funeral?" He asked calmly as Ranka simply shook his head.

Kyouya picked up the body and lifted the dress to show the stomach where a decent sized line ran down the center of the body.

"This, my friends, is a fake, a cadaver. Very similar looking and even treated to the same kinds of trauma as the real would have been. But the line indicates that organs were donated and you did not have anything donated from Haruhi, did you, Ranka-san?" Ranka simply shook his head again, near passing out.

"This means two things. The perpetrator is in the hopital and that Haruhi is still alive!"

He laid the body back down and took the podium again.

"This had gone on far too long!" He shouted as his fist hit the podium, making everyone jump. "I swear it, if it's the last thing I shall ever accomplish, to find her and to bring this low life scum to a beautiful end."

Kyouya swayed as his face paled, forgetting about the gunshot wound that had now coated most of his jacket and shirt on one side, his friends rushing to his aid.

"I want Haruhi back..." He said softly to Tamaki as they carried him out.

"I know. I know."


	35. Princes And Princesses

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Author's Notes: I know it's been forever since I've updated, but with school ending, I have a lot more time to work on my stories.

-----

A deep throbbing resonated in Kyouya's head as he opened his eyes, temporarily blinded by the light of the room, making his shut them again and groan, rolling over. Pressure on his shoulder sent an incredible amount of pain through his body as he sucked in a sharp breath and returned to his back. His vision was horrid and he reached for his glasses and found them in the hand of his best friend who was slowly coming into clearer view, followed by the rest of the boys. They hovered over him and their faces lit up as he came around.

"Phew, we thought we lost you a couple times." Tamaki said as he placed his glasses back on his face.

"Where, where am I?" He asked, looking around.

"You were losing blood like crazy, so we had to drag you here." Hikaru answered. "They said if we had let you go without for another 5 minutes, you wouldn't have made it." Kaoru followed after.

"Where..is she? The gunner?" He tried to sit up, but the pain was flowing steadily enough to hinder him.

"Mori caught her while you were giving your speech. He didn't know she was a girl and kind of..." They all cringed a little. "Caught her with a hard hit and knocked her out. She's been knocked out since then." Mori looked away, somewhat ashamed. "We did find this on her."

They handed a note to Kyouya and he looked it over, his eyes widening, then a wicked smile gracing his pale face.

"People are ridiculous. It makes watching them incredibly amusing." He said as he sat up, grimacing a bit, then laughing.

"Kyouya, be careful..." Tamaki started.

"Fuck you!" He snarled at his friend and pulled the bandaging on his arm tighter, tossing off the flimsy hospital gown and finding his clothes. "Being careful will get us nowhere. And in all honesty, I'm quite done with being the obidient son my father wishes me to be. I'm done letting people hurt her and take her away. I'm done with these games and I'm done playing with people I have no desire to see live any longer."

"Kyouya, what are you going on about?"

The boy smiled at his best friend and walked closer to him. Tamaki moved back since the look on Kyouya's face terrified him. Kyouya reached his hand out and placed it on Tamaki's cheek.

"Kyo-k-Kyouya..." He reeled back, eyes as big as dinner plates and trembling slightly.

He simply leaned forward, kissed both of his cheeks and then his mouth as the others watched in shock, Tamaki bristling like an angry cat.

"You are no more the foolish king in my eyes, dearest friend. You are the savior to our darling princess." He smiled and threw on his jacket as he headed for the door.

"Wait, Kyouya, where are you going?" Hikaru asked as Tamaki slid down the wall, in pure shock.

"To save the Host Club princess, of course. Ironically, in the city of romance."

-----

She looked out the window as another sunrise graced the skies, lifting the dawn fog from the rooftops. A sweet smile danced over her pink lips as she looked back at the girl lying on the bed. She lightly touched the girl's cheek, who flinched and whimpered softly in her sleep.

"You'll never want to go back now. You're simply dead to them. Men are nothing but bringers of pain, right, darling?"

She simply whimpered once more and turned her head away from the touch. The painted fingers which had touched the girl flung open the window and breathed in the scent of morning.

"How does it feel to lose the only thing that you truly cherish in life, dearest Tamaki-san?" She asked the morning, receiving the sunbeams in response into her deep blue eyes.

"Princes are nothing but a myth. But a princess is very much a real thing. And she will be mine."


	36. Extreme

Disclaimer: Come on, you already know this.

Author's Notes: I am so sorry for not updating this for so long. I am technically without all of my back up copies now since my computer decided to explode and am in the process of getting another one. I read back through the entire story and finally felt the inspiration to continue on with it.

----

The boys had grabbed the Host Club king and dragged him along to follow a manic eyed Kyouya out of the building, despite doctors attempting to stop the still bleeding boy. His spirit was energized with a near demonic lust for retribution. He reached down and pushed a few buttons on his phone, signalling the driver to come around the front. The boys barely had enough time to jump in the car as it screamed around the corner and Kyouya pushed his driver aside, taking the wheel. He flinched slightly at the pain in his shoulders, but it did nothing to stop the frenzied boy from tearing out of the parking lot and in turn, slamming his friends into the side of the car, and then to the other.

"God damn it, Kyouya, slow down!" Hikaru cried out as his shoulder hit the window, wincing. "You're gonna kill us all!"

Kyouya heard nothing as he drove, eyes glued to the road. Soon, they had reached his house and he walked quickly through the front doors, the others following as best they could. They watched as he pulled a small black book from a shelf, browsed through for a moment, then dialed in another set of numbers to his phone.

"Boys, pack your bags. We're going to Paris."

They all looked at him as he smiled an evil smile and waited in front of his house.  
"Kyouya, what the hell are you going on about?" Tamaki asked, recovered from the kiss now.

The answer to the question was forgotten as they heard the whirl of helicopter blades above them.

"The Agusta Ootori Branch at your service, sir!" The pilot yelled out as Kyouya climbed, albiet slowly with a messed up arm, into the cockpit.

"Much appreciated, Roman." He said something in Italian to the pilot and the blades spun faster, about to take off.

"Hey...Hey WAIT FOR US!" The others cried out as they jumped for the rope ladder. Mori and Honey made it in, but Tamaki and the twins clung to the ladder for dear life as the helicopter took to the skies. After a minute, they climbed in and laid on the floor.

"Kyouya, you are out for your fucking mind!" Hikaru yelled. "What the hell are you trying to prove?"

"That our King had the right idea in the first place."

"What...you mean, Eclair? I thought you said..." He cocked his head.

"That's right. You were right and I was wrong. Funny, isn't it?" He laughed darkly as he sat back in his seat. His shoulder ached heavily, but it was nothing compared to the rage bubbling inside him.

The boys shook their heads and were about to take the chance to relax before looking behind them at what the helicopter was holding. Hikaru was leaning on a large box painted tan that they recognized as an army regulated weapons case. There were dozens of them behind their heads, as well as a mounted turret. Their eyes grew wide as they turned to the Ootori boy, who smiled and was settling in for a nap before the event. The twins turned their eyes to one another.

"Brother, we're going to get arrested." Kaoru whimpered softly, but Hikaru stopped to think for a second.  
"...Nah. We're just going to have to pay a bit of cash to make up for whatever we fuck up."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru reeled back a bit, shocked at his brother. He looked around to see if anyone would agree with him and saw Honey being taught by Mori how to set up and load an M4 Carbine. Tamaki picked up a .22 and looked it over before Kyouya snatched it out of his hands, proclaiming he was not allowed to touch the weapons.

"You don't...You don't think this is a bit extreme?" He asked the group.

Kyouya got out of his seat and walked over to the younger Hitachiin, picking him up by the shirt. Normally as smart mouthed as his brother, he felt nothing but fear as he looked into the murderous eyes of Kyouya Ootori.

"Extreme, Kaoru-kun? You think this is extreme?" He said softly, touching the boy's cheek as he shook.

"Kyouya-chan..." He swallowed. Those eyes were burning holes into his very soul.

"I'm just simply playing on their level this time." He set the younger down, who breathed a breath of relief.

"Rest up, gentleman. You'll need it."

----

"Miss, we've detected multiple aircraft entering our range." She heard over the radio. A smile moved across her lips as she finished painting the reddened paint onto the girl's mouth.

"They're here for you, mah sweet doll. Isn't that sweet?" She spoke to the barely conscious girl. "It was stupid to leave your fate in the hands of an imitator. After all...Revenge is sweetest when made with your own hands." She touched the girl's cheeks, ghostly white now.

"Don't worry, love. You won't have to suffer much longer. Once they are dead, you shall reign as the new King." She let the painted girl rest now as she walked back into her bedroom. She turned her head to look at the pair of lifeless eyes that were staring at her from the hook on the wall.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Pierre." She pressed her hands to the cheeks of the dead man. "You were never meant for me. My love rests only with one man."


End file.
